


安全词 上

by cyihbk



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyihbk/pseuds/cyihbk
Summary: 现在走还来得及！





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现在走还来得及！

现在走还来得及！！！

 

1

    拉莫斯在储物间找到了一个箱子。

    箱子里塞满了各种情趣玩具。上次给皮克用过的那些，虽然都经过清理，但仿佛遗留着欢爱的痕迹，那一夜的疯狂浮现在脑海。

    “那晚杰拉德真tmd辣。”拉莫斯暗暗抹了一把鼻血，对着箱子傻笑。

    “sese你在哪——”皮克到家了，在玄关大喊。

    “我去！”拉莫斯被拉回现实，不禁惊呼，用最快的速度盖上箱子，踹到角落。

    然而进门后，皮克还是注意到了角落里的箱子。他当然知道箱子里都放了些什么。

    第二天一早，皮克从储物间翻出那个箱子，抱着它在客厅找到了拉莫斯。

     此时拉莫斯正趴在沙发上在和朋友们Facetime。

    “sese，别忘了上次你答应我的，说话要算数啊”皮克叫住了拉莫斯，“储物间角落那箱子我放房间里了啊”  
      
    “行，待会马上”拉莫斯随口应了一句。

    “好啊”

    等等...储物间的箱子...不会是那个吧？

    意识到了危险，拉莫斯的笑容凝固在脸上。

    “我操Pique你怎么找到那个的？！”拉莫斯心里咯噔一下，“我不是收好......我日我什么也没说！！！”

    “哇sese耍赖不敢玩”

    “刚刚他是不是说同意了？皮熊问众人道。

    “说了说了”罗纳尔多和莫德里奇两个老实人没明白发生了什么，诚实地回答。话音刚落，罗纳尔多意识到自己说错话了，立刻捂住嘴。而莫德里奇并没有注意到拉莫斯瞬间黑下去的脸色和皮克的一脸淫笑。

    马塞洛捂住眼睛：“没眼看”

    “sese他们都能证明，耍赖没用”皮熊一脸淫笑，“做好准备哦，他们要来吃饭

    “Cris，你到时候等着加练吧”拉莫斯额角的青筋跳了跳。

    “为什么只有我？？？Luka呢？？？”罗纳尔多悲鸣。

    “我先下了”拉莫斯切断了聊天。

    “sese下午见...保重啊哈哈”罗纳尔多干笑掩饰尴尬。我们的中场大师依旧有点懵逼。

    拉莫斯站起身，一个接着一个地，慢慢解开皮克衬衫的纽扣，皮克自然而然地圈住他。

    拉莫斯在皮克怀里扭动着腰肢，身体有意无意地蹭过皮克的跨间。

    皮克硬了。

    拉莫斯见状，轻笑一声，踮起脚，在皮克的唇上轻舔了一下，用气音在皮克耳边说，

    “亲爱的...我今天都听你的...来吧”  
      
    “sese，这可是你说的”皮克在拉莫斯耳边低语道。他将拉莫斯打横抱起，一边亲吻着，一边上楼进了房间。

    皮克把拉莫斯放在床上，弯腰摁住拉莫斯的后脑，加深着这个吻，一边帮拉莫斯解开上衣扣子。

    拉莫斯趁皮克一个不注意，翻身将皮克压在身下。

     sese即使在下面也要拿到主动权！！！

    “sese，今天是谁在上面？嗯？”皮克觉得好笑，一边用膝盖顶弄身上人分开的双腿之间。

    拉莫斯身体一僵，失去了力气。

    皮克夺回主动权，恶意地在拉莫斯的脖颈间啃咬着，

    “Gerard你他妈...嗯...属狗的吗？”

    皮克没有回应，继续着他的动作，一边把手伸向拉莫斯的胯间，揉搓着那个突起。

    “停...好痒...妈的别留痕迹，待会有人...啊嗯...要来...”拉莫斯本能地拒绝，推了推皮克，但下本身受人控制，力气小到几乎可以忽略不计。

    皮克认为这是欲拒还迎。

    于是他停止宣示主权的行为，伸手在箱子里找出一对猫耳和一条带着塞子的尾巴，还有一双吊带丝袜。

    皮克把玩具扔到床上，眼神示意拉莫斯。

    拉莫斯一看，涨红红了脸，伸手就要往皮克身上打，

    “妈的Gerard Pique你脑子有问题啊？”

    “sese你说好的别耍赖啊”皮克灵巧地躲开攻击。

    “变态！妈的转过去...”

    “不要”

    拉莫斯无奈，别开眼神，小声骂道，手却老老实实地开始了动作。

    丝袜猫耳到是容易，可面对那条黑色的尾巴，拉莫斯面露难色。

    “塞进去就好了哦，润滑剂在抽屉里，打开就有”皮克一眼看穿。

    “闭嘴！你再说我就不陪你闹了！”

    话是这么说，但拉莫斯还是乖乖的打开抽屉，将姿势调整成跪趴状，将润滑剂挤在指尖，探入后方。

    沾满润滑液的手指熟练地抚摸过每一道褶皱，打转着，慢慢伸入穴口之中，为自己扩张。

    “唔啊......”

    修剪整齐的指甲不经意地刮过肠壁，他情不自禁发出呻吟。

    小穴早已湿润。

    “你平时经常做这个对不对？”皮克凑到拉莫斯耳边，用巧舌玩弄着拉莫斯的耳垂，笑道。

    “滚...没有啊嗯...”拉莫斯面红耳赤。

    拉莫斯将尾巴缓缓推入。

    “嗯...”

    皮克伸出手，握住塞子的尾端，一进一出，发出啵呲的水声。

    “啊啊啊...”

    拉莫斯回头看了一眼，对上皮克的眼神。

    沐浴着皮克火辣辣的目光，拉莫斯无地自容，把脸埋进枕头里，臀部不自觉地抬高，在皮克的带领下，加快了手上的速度。

    拉莫斯半跪趴着，后穴随着呼吸，一张一合，塞子进进出出，晶莹的肠液顺着大腿根部流下，床单上已然一片水渍。

    然而，小小的塞子只能在穴口周围浅浅地抽插，自然无法浇灭拉莫斯已经燃起的欲火。他用求助的眼神看着皮克。

    “sese，学声猫叫听听”

    “......”

    皮克只是笑了笑，将手臂环抱在胸前，无动于衷。

    被挑起欲望，又无从释放的空虚感，使后穴瘙痒难耐。

    无奈之下，拉莫斯只能回头面对着皮克。

    “喵～嗯...”

    拉莫斯头顶未经发胶固定的碎发蓬松柔软，毛茸茸的猫耳仿佛天生就长在那儿似的。丝被袜包裹着的腿微微颤抖，拉莫斯难耐的扭动腰部，后穴中塞子的进进出出，尾巴灵动地左右摇晃，像是只发情的母猫。

    皮克再也忍不住了，走上前去，一把将尾巴拉出，趁着后穴还没来得及闭合，一插到底。

    突然进入的巨物强硬地撞开紧致的肠壁，仿佛要将每一道褶皱撑平，一时间，撕裂的疼痛和被填满的快感交织在一起。

    皮克双手扣住拉莫斯的窄腰，浅浅地抽插着。

    拉莫斯下意识地手脚并用向前躲，后穴巨物上的青筋一跳一跳，伞顶摩擦着敏感的内壁，快感源源不断地传来。床尾的皮克一把抓住拉莫斯的脚踝，拉莫斯忽然失去平衡，摔在床上。

    此时的拉莫斯，就像是案板上的鱼，任由皮克宰割。

    皮克握住拉莫斯的脚踝，将拉莫斯拉回原处，抬起手，打在他的挺翘臀部上。

    啪。

    雪白的臀部上瞬间出现了微微发红的巴掌印，

    “唔啊！”

    经过这么一折腾，痛感转变为快感，拉莫斯的甬道逐渐放松。皮克也加大力度。

    “操...你丫的...嗯...Gerard你个Puta...唔...轻点儿...哈啊”

    “哼，那是谁现在像个Puta一样被我操的这么爽啊？”

    “闭嘴...专心...啊...干你的，别...啊...废话。”

    皮克突然停止了动作，将性器抽出，站在一旁。

    沉浸在快感之中的拉莫斯被打断，一脸茫然地看着皮克。

    “叫Daddy，听话亲爱的，告诉我你想要去什么”

    太羞耻了。

    拉莫斯心想，但后穴的空虚感不断提醒着他，上次过分的愧疚感，又给他放下自尊推波助澜。

    “Dad...Daddy，快...进来...我...操啊...想要...Daddy的...啊...肉棒...”

    拉莫斯一咬牙，说出了淫秽的话语。  
   
    皮克终于再一次挺进温柔乡之中。

    每次抽插，都狠狠地攻击着拉莫斯的敏感点，几下撞击之后，被填满的快感从尾椎传来，如浪潮一般。

    火热紧致的内壁谄媚地吸住肉棒，分泌出爱液加以润滑，每当皮克进入时，后穴打开，以便肉棒进入，皮克抽出时，内壁不自觉地较紧，仿佛不舍得他离开。

    “sese你真他妈的辣！”皮克赞叹道。

    “操你妈...Geri，我...快了...嗯啊...”

    谁知皮克一把握住拉莫斯的前端。

    “说，你是谁家淫荡的小母猫？”

    “Gerard你个...啊嗯...傻逼”拉莫斯无力地骂道，在皮克怀里挣扎。  
   
    “叫我什么？”

    前端的手握得更紧了一分。

    拉莫斯最脆弱的部分被人控制，快感渐渐堆积，迫切地想要释放。

    “D...Daddy...我是...啊...Pique家...嗯...淫荡的...哈啊...小母猫...让我...嗯啊...射...求你了...唔...Daddy”  
      
    欲火燃起，却无从发泄，拉莫斯最终丢弃自尊，屈服于皮克的淫威。断断续续地，连同控制不住的呻吟，破廉耻的话语逸出。

    皮克撸动几下拉莫斯的前端，拉莫斯的脚趾舒服地蜷缩着。

    “继续，叫出来就让你射”皮克更加卖力。皮克就着插入的姿势将拉莫斯翻过身来，拉莫斯仰躺在床上

    “嗯啊...Daddy...快一点...啊啊”

    皮克知道拉莫斯快到了。

    “嗯啊啊啊啊！”拉莫斯精关失守，精液在前胸和腹部上，留下星星点点的白痕。皮克抽插了几下，享受过高潮时拉莫斯湿热的内里之后，退出拉莫斯体内。撸动几下，对着拉莫斯没有被纹身覆盖的胸膛，射出了白浊。

    高潮后的拉莫斯嘴唇微张喘着气，盯着天花板失神。

    皮克恶趣味地沾了点拉莫斯胸上的白浊，伸进他微张的嘴里。

    处于不应期的拉莫斯主动伸出舌头，将精液悉数舔净，指缝间也没有落下，还意犹未尽地与皮克的手指在口腔中缠绵，津津有味地，发出了诱人的喘息。

    皮克感受到身下的小兄弟又要硬了，抬头看了一眼时间。

    下午4点。

    于是他放弃了来第二发的想法。

    等到拉莫斯回过神来，皮克已经起身打开窗，使者令人羞耻的气味散去。

    拉莫斯觉得口中一股腥咸，一抹嘴发现唇边的白浊留在手上。

    “我操Gerard Pique你给我吃了什么？”

    “没什么啊，就我和你的东西”皮克指了指拉莫斯胸膛。

    “我日你有病吧？？？”

    拉莫斯随手抄起枕头砸向皮克，可惜偏了。

    “Chris他们要来了，sese你要起来洗个澡准备一下哦”

    皮克捡起枕头，扔回去，打中刚想起身补射的拉莫斯脸上，他被迫倒回床上。

    “操你妈的叫你不节制，老子现在累了，起不来。”

    拉莫斯的声音被闷在枕头下，平添了一种慵懒。他开始耍赖，企图反抗。

     可惜皮主席对这一套早已熟练。

    “那不如这样”

    皮克捡起了一支金属按摩棒，趁机塞进了拉莫斯松软的后穴。

    冰凉的金属使拉莫斯一个激灵。

    “我操！好凉...滚出去...Geri我警告你...嗯...别太过分”

    “既然sese懒得起来清理，那就只好用这个堵住咯”

    皮克抽了张纸，准备擦拭拉莫斯腹间的白浊。

    “行行行我自己清理，满意了吧？”拉莫斯推开皮克的手。

    “不行，晚了”皮克说着，又把按摩棒往深处推了点，笑道，“sese你要学会服从”

    “操”


	2. Chapter 2

2

    “sese！好久不见！”拉莫斯打开门，莫德里奇惊喜道。

    “Luka你来了啊”

    莫德里奇把包扔到拉基蒂奇手中，三步并作两步冲向拉莫斯，纵身一跃。

    魔笛日常上树1/1

    皮克退入厨房，拉莫斯没注意到他暗下去的眼神。  
      
    此时，皮克打开了开关。

    “嗯！”

    后穴中被夹紧的金属棒开始了震动，紧贴着内壁，不断向内开拓着，直挺的圆柱形在拉莫斯的敏感点上兴风作浪。霎时间的快感从顺着脊柱直达大脑，使得拉莫斯头皮发麻，双手使不上劲，加之身上的重量，他后退两步保持平衡，却差点摔倒在地。

    我操！我碰到什么开关了？

    “哈啊...Luka你休赛期是不是重了哈哈哈”

    拉莫斯放下莫德里奇，只能调侃以掩饰自己的反常。

    莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇，“我胖了？”

    拉基蒂奇心虚地摇头。

    “那我先去准备晚饭了哦”

    拉莫斯给克罗地亚人倒了两杯水，扯出一个露八颗牙齿的标准微笑。

    金属棒抵在敏感点上兴风作浪，较低频率的震动，抚慰了拉莫斯刚刚经历过性事的甬道，肠液逐渐分泌。柱身光滑，金属棒几欲滑出。拉莫斯不自觉地收紧，这无疑增强后穴的异物感，他双腿发软，宽松的家居裤之中，前端也有抬头的趋势。

    好容易走进厨房，拉莫斯一转身关上门，身后的按摩棒就加快了震动。

    “嗯啊！”

    突然来袭的强烈快感使拉莫斯惊叫，双腿再也支撑不住，拉莫斯跌坐在门边，抬头就看见了皮克那张欠揍的脸。

    拉莫斯瞬间明白了是怎么回事，刚想站起来打人，后穴震动的快感和打颤的双腿就使他跌回原地，动弹不得。

    皮克走近拉莫斯，将他抱上流理台，脱下碍事的裤子。

    “外面...有人...”拉莫斯小声嘀咕。

    皮克没有理会拉莫斯的阻止，自顾自地将拉莫斯的裤子脱下，把按摩棒往里按。

    “你tm...嗯啊...又想干什么？”  
拉莫斯双手向后撑着流理台，以防摔倒，后穴中疯狂的按摩棒使他的前端高高翘起。

    “sese要不要帮他们试试草莓？”皮克关闭了按摩棒。

    “呼”

    拉莫斯浑身放松地躺在流理台上，两腿垂下，前后晃荡着，全然不知自己的处境之危险。

    “谁要试啊，直接吃不就是了。”

    然而皮克这不是询问，而是告知。

    “腿架起来”皮克挤到拉莫斯两腿之间，命令道。

    “该死，Pique你要干嘛？？？”拉莫斯一边骂着，却乖乖照做，双腿架在流理台上，成M字大张。

    只见皮克用不知道哪里来的带子将拉莫斯的手腕脚踝束缚，拔出后穴中停止震动的金属棒。

    后穴习惯了金属棒的大小，来不及闭合，凉飕飕空气随之灌入，和湿热的后穴形成鲜明的对比，刺激感使拉莫斯倒吸一口凉气。

    拉莫斯的后穴随着呼吸一张一合，欢迎者入侵者的到来。随之而来的是阵阵空虚。

    “不想吃？那你就用这张嘴好了”

    皮克挑了粒草莓，洗净后抵在拉莫斯的穴口，用按摩棒缓缓推入，还没等拉莫斯反应过来，他又加入了第二粒。

    “哈啊...”空虚的后穴被稍稍填充，拉莫斯发出了满足的喟叹。

    第二粒刚刚没入，皮克突然加大力度，将按摩棒顶入一半。

    草莓略显粗糙的尖头似有似无地蹭过拉莫斯的敏感点，拉莫斯不禁扭了扭腰。

    皮克开启了按摩棒。

    草莓不规则的突起，抵着前列腺震动。粗糙的表面，抚慰着拉莫斯饥渴的内壁。酥痒的快感渐渐叠加，抓挠着拉莫斯的意志，但无法将他推向快感的巅峰。快感折磨得他几近疯狂，手脚被束缚的他只能夹紧甬道，扭动腰部，调整草莓的位置，在敏感点上摩擦。

    拉莫斯随着震动微微颤抖，晶莹的肠液随着扭动，从后穴溢出，顺着臀缝留下，在流理台上留下一片淫靡的水痕。

    “求我啊”

    “操...啊嗯...妈的变态”

    “......Geri...求你深一点...唔啊...不够...”

    拉莫斯用楚楚可怜（？）的眼神看着皮克。

    在这档子事上，拉莫斯的诱惑，不论有意或是无意，都是皮克的死穴。

    这时候再不上就是性无能了。

    皮克解开束缚，抽离按摩棒，扶着柱身，果断挺入。

    草莓的方向随肉棒的进入而改变，粗糙的尖端大力蹭过敏感点。拉莫斯的脊背弓成了不可思议的弧度。

    皮克将拉莫斯抱起。

    姿势的变换，拉莫斯失忽然去支撑点，重心全部落在交合处。掉落的恐惧使他的双腿夹住皮克精壮的腰，手臂紧扣皮克的肩膀，整个人挂在皮克身上。

    “嗯啊！”

    草莓在重力作用下被推进到了前所未有的深度，随着肉棒的进出大幅滚动，灵活地分别戳刺着不同方向，在甬道内扭滚，翻转，表面的小疙瘩不时地刮过敏感点。

    “哈啊...操...爽...啊”拉莫斯一如既往的，不压抑自己的呻吟，但他似乎忘记了什么。

    “sese小声点，Luka他们都还在外面哦”皮克提醒道。

    “我操...唔！”拉莫斯这才想起，自己与队友们只有一墙之隔，突然提高警惕，紧紧捂住自己的嘴，不让羞耻的呻吟漏出，后穴也下意识地夹紧。

    “放松，sese”皮克拍拍拉莫斯的屁股，顶弄了几下便将他放回桌上。

    皮克示意拉莫斯翻身，这是他要开始冲刺的标志。

    等到拉莫斯翻过身来，皮克再次进入。

    流理台离地较高，拉莫斯的脚间刚刚可以着地，大部分重量自然而然地落在了他的前胸上。

    随着皮克大开大合的进出，拉莫斯两颗敏感的乳粒，在冰冷坚硬的流理台上摩擦着，前端在桌边一抖一抖地，无人照料，也不得好过。拉莫斯伸手抚慰自己备受冷落的前端。

    “唔嗯...”

    皮克每一次抽插都用尽全力。可怜的草莓在一次又一次的撞击下，早就碎成了草莓酱。果汁混合着爱液流到穴口，被猛烈的撞击打成了粉红色的泡沫。

    “呜呜呜！”

    拉莫斯终于被推上快感的巅峰，被死死地捂住的双唇间漏出了愉悦的尖叫，肠壁开始有规律的收缩，皮克也一起交代在拉莫斯体内。

    皮克俯身亲吻着拉莫斯，直到快要窒息了才将他放开。拉莫斯则放松地躺在流理台上，闭眼享受着高潮的余韵。

    拉莫斯今天出奇的听话，这令皮克感到又些不适。听话的固然好，反抗不成功的更是别有一番风味。

    想着皮克着手开始清理厨房的痕迹。

    拉莫斯回过神来，起身拿上衣服准备去浴室。

    皮克摁住拉莫斯，捡起按摩棒，塞进拉莫斯湿润的后穴。

    “不用啦，这样草莓酱就不会流出来了”

    “啊...不行...嗯...肯定会漏”

    “没事，夹紧点就好啦”皮克在拉莫斯腰间拧了一把，拉莫斯的穴口又溢出了几滴粉红色的混合物。  
      
    “sese这么喜欢Luka的？”

    皮克边擦拭着拉莫斯的胯间，边问道。

    “妈的智障你瞎吃什么醋啊？”拉莫斯翻了个白眼。

    话是这么说，那天拉莫斯再也不敢与队友们进行任何亲密的肢体接触。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
    
    众人齐聚在木质长桌上，享用晚餐。

    拉莫斯和队友们坐在一边，皮克则选择在他的正对面，理由据说是可以好好看着拉莫斯。此番发言遭到了皇马帮众人包括拉莫斯本人的白眼。  
      
     皮克还是有点良心的，至少他没有皮到让拉莫斯吃不了晚饭，但这并不代表他在饭后不会搞事。

    拉莫斯吃得比较快，给自己切了几块蛋糕，兴致勃勃，又喝了不少。正当他塞下第三块蛋糕时，罗纳尔多叫住了他。

    “sese，你这个休假要去哪玩？”

    “当然是去海边啦哈哈哈！要不要一起？咳咳咳！”拉莫斯正准备勾住罗纳尔多，手刚刚伸出，后穴中忽然的震动，拉莫斯吓了一跳，动作僵在空中，还没来得及下咽的蛋糕噎在了喉咙里。

    “sese你没事吧？”罗纳尔多伸手拍拍拉莫斯的背部。

    “唔嗯！！！”霎时间震动频率加快，拉莫斯紧咬牙关，一句呻吟差点漏出。

    “你要...嗯...来吗”拉莫斯颤抖着声音，看着罗纳尔多，眼神飘忽不定，问道。  
      
    “醒醒Cris你已经够黑了”皮克黑着脸笑道，提醒着罗纳尔多的言行。

     梅西瞪了罗纳尔多一眼。

    “行吧到时候再说吧”罗纳尔多会意，将话题扯开，“Luka你们有什么计划吗？”  
      
    按摩棒降低了频率，拉莫斯松了一口气，靠在椅子上，享受着饭后甜点。

    全身肌肉的放松，甬道不由自主地打开，按摩棒得以更加深入，后穴的混合物顺着甬道内光滑的柱身留下，温热的液体搔痒着敏感的穴口，轻微的快感传来。酒精的作用下，拉莫斯一时间没反应过来发生了什么，他竟对着皮克一脸傻笑。

    等到液体顺着臀缝留下，打湿了内裤，拉莫斯才意识到问题的严重性。他慌忙夹紧甬道，正襟危坐。

    拉莫斯一脸惊慌，皮克萌生了了新的想法。

    皮克调高按摩棒的频率，修长的腿穿过长桌，碰到拉莫斯的小腿，用脚掌轻抚着匀称的肌肉，一路往上，挤进拉莫斯绷紧的双腿之间，引来塞尔维亚人的一阵惊呼。

    长腿依旧不肯停下，在拉莫斯胯间流连，灵活的脚趾轻挑，扣弄着大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉。

    拉莫斯的手伸到桌下，握住皮克的脚踝，企图推开胡作非为的长腿。

    可惜皮克再怎么样也是靠腿吃饭的。

    拉莫斯的想法自然无法得逞，那只脚无视他的阻止，直接踩在拉莫斯刚刚抬起头的前端。拉莫斯瞬间脱了力，松开了手，只能紧紧抓住椅子扶手，任凭皮克摆布。  
   
    见拉莫斯放弃阻止，皮克更进一步。趾尖勾起，戳弄柱身，时而上下滑动，而轻轻地在前端画着圈，时而抓住前端，温柔地揉搓着硬挺的欲望。后穴中高频的震动，不断提醒着他异物的存在。

    太疯狂了。

    拉莫斯哪里禁得住这样的撩拨，他紧咬下唇，不让呻吟逸出，额头上青筋暴起。他试图拿起水杯试图掩饰自己的失态。他冷汗直冒，眼前一片混沌，快感折磨得他浑身无力，拿起水杯的手颤抖不已，冰水从杯子里洒出，泼在家居裤上。液体渗入，冰凉的触感刺激着火热的前端。拉莫斯猛烈地一颤，腿无意间抬起。

    “啊嗯！”

    小腿撞在桌脚上，他迫不得已松开下唇，疼痛的尖叫和沉积已久的呻吟脱口而出。拉莫斯吓了一跳，浑身神经紧绷，他几乎是下意识地立刻捂住了嘴。餐桌上所有人的注意力都被吸引过来，皮克暂时收回了调戏他的腿，但后穴的按摩棒依旧在工作着。

    “呃...sese你还好吧？”马塞洛顿了一下，转而关心道。

    “没...没事，就...嗯...只是撞到了...”拉莫斯忍着呻吟，低着头，惊恐地回应。

    “sese你身体不舒服，要不在桌上趴会儿？”平时冷漠的克罗斯竟然在关心拉莫斯。

    Toni，看不出来你真是我的好哥们。

    拉莫斯低着头在心里感激道。

    当他抬起头来，腹黑的德国人对皮克点头致意，像是在说“老哥我只能帮你到这了”，接着又对着拉莫斯露出了一个抱歉的微笑。

    我日，Toni你坑我？？？

    等皮克的脚再次伸出。惹得拉莫斯咬着嘴唇，小声惊呼，又嗔怒地瞪了一眼对面的某熊。

    而在皮克眼里，拉莫斯身为一队之长，却在众目睽睽之下，被男友悄悄地调戏，欺负，忍着不能出声，瞪着大眼睛，看着自己。他面色潮红，被快感折磨得得浑身无力，只能努力将呻吟压抑在喉部，嘴唇微张，喘着粗气。

    酒过三巡，众人在客厅里吵吵嚷嚷的，俨然一副热闹非凡的派对景象，如果忽略掉深陷于情欲深渊，无法自拔的主角之一的话。

    所幸，此时大家的注意力都被克罗地亚人秀恩爱的行为吸引，不在“生病”的皇马队长身上。

    拉莫斯自暴自弃地趴在桌上，把头埋进手臂里。

    皮克变本加厉，把频率调高一级，脚上的动作也由原先较为温柔的挑逗，转为用力地按压。

    想到队友都在身边，而自己却被折腾得只能趴在桌上，不能自已，发出微弱的呻吟。皇马和西班牙国家队双料队长，在队友面前被道具操着，被男友用脚抚慰前端，拉莫斯羞耻得绷紧身体。紧绷的肠壁，更明显地感知到震动棒强烈的震动，以及带来的快感。在前端耕耘的皮克，时而轻轻安抚前端，时而趁自己不注意，重重地按下去。

    不得不说，这给拉莫斯带来了莫大的欢愉。

    快感太过于强烈，拉莫斯趴在桌上浑身颤抖，一手紧紧地扒住坐垫。他不自觉地靠紧双腿。

    被前后夹击的快感和在外人面前的羞耻交融在一起，拉莫斯快要高潮了。

    感受到拉莫斯大腿内侧的轻微抽搐，皮克加大了踩踏，抓挠的力度，将按摩棒的开关顶到最高。

    拉莫斯一口咬住自己的手背，防止羞耻的声音漏出。

    半晌，拉莫斯眼前一片白光闪过，前端在内裤中喷出白浊。  
      
    他高潮了，在一众队友面前。

    他夹紧双腿，缠住皮克的脚踝，而皮克似乎没有停下的意思，轻轻地，用脚趾抓挠着拉莫斯刚刚软下去的前端。

    与平时不同，此时后穴中的按摩棒也在继续保持高档位工作着，刚刚经历一轮高潮的身体十分敏感，不堪一击，被迫接受着按摩棒孜孜不倦的操弄。

    前后的动作，延长着高潮的余韵，拉莫斯控制不住自己，趴在桌上抽搐。

    “唔嗯～”

    “？！”

    高潮后的放松，使拉莫斯呻吟出声，他不可思议地捂着嘴。

    还好，克罗地亚人还在吸引着众人的注意，但拉莫斯这声甜腻的呻吟依旧被皮克收入耳中。

    皮克对着一脸惊恐的拉莫斯，露出了一个颇有成就感的微笑。

    一会儿，余韵散去，拉莫斯瞪了皮克一眼。

    这次的眼神中透露着的，是拉莫斯的怒火。  
      
    我靠，这俩人怎么吃个饭就闹掰了？？？罗纳尔多疑惑道。

    皮克见此连忙收回腿，关掉开关。

    拉莫斯站起身，准备去卫生间清理。

    后穴的异物随行走的晃动而移位，分泌的淫液在穴口打转。走上楼梯，滑溜溜的金属棒直接顶出来了一半，在后面形成一个滑稽的突起。

    不得已之下，拉莫斯伸手将它推回去，不料，一个用力多度，按摩棒直接戳在敏感点上。拉莫斯腿一软，一个趔趄，差点摔倒。调整完后，他夹紧后穴，快步上楼，走向卧室。

    拉莫斯自以为没什么露出破绽，谁知马塞洛和克罗斯交换了个意味深长的眼神，皮克的偷笑引起了众人的注意。

    啧啧啧，夫夫情趣啊。众人随后想道。


End file.
